


Password

by MurryBlue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurryBlue/pseuds/MurryBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're not sure when you became so infatuated with the Harley girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're not sure when you became so infatuated with the Harley girl.

In the beginning you'd found her pretty infuriating- sure you could get a really nice rise out of her when trolling, but got forbid you try to throw her a bone about that damn dreambot of hers; from then on it had been bitch bitch moan block with that girl, over and over and over again. It'd been a pleasant surprise how she evolved after your memo parties started; she still bitched and moaned about things, especially playing mediator between your current and future selves, but there had been a new edge to her words. Somewhere along the line you realized that she was actually quite clever (you'd be loathe to admit just how clever that aggravating password system of hers was) and witty, and at times the sharpness of her tongue rivaled even yours. It became and unspoken contest of sorts- who could one-up the other first, with extra points given for most creative swears and frequency.

You'd come to realize that maybe you kind of enjoyed this weird strain of friendship that you two shared.

Sure you'd looked her up in your viewport once or twice (or a dozen times) but she isn't anything like you'd expected. The words and wit are still there, but she's just so much more _animated _in person, and not to mention really goofy. You notice that she talks with her hands even when a computer isn't present, waving them about like a madwoman to illustrate her words, and you find yourself learning to duck as she speaks to avoid getting smacked in the face on accident (again.) She doesn't understand the concept of personal space, and for a while you were convinced she kind of laughed like a dog, up until she let out the most absurdly dorky and ungraceful snort to ever assault anyone's ears, and it just made her double up and laugh all that harder.__

You've come to realize that she's just this gawky, awkward kid just like you, no where near graceful, and even though she's all knobby knees and looks like some pink, hornless monkey, you can't help but think she's beautiful. You still don't know how you got to this point but you're here all the same, and to make matters worse you can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her.

So you do.

Or try to, anyways, because even though she'd been off on a tangent you suddenly find your nose colliding awkwardly with her hands, which she's clamped squarely over her mouth. There's a mischievous glint in her eyes and even with half her face hidden behind her hands you can tell she's wearing the biggest, most infuriating shit eating grin the universe has ever seen. Before she speaks, you already know what she's going to say.

"Password."


End file.
